Round Two
by AyukaWind
Summary: I had started something I wasn't prepared for, and another round was coming my way already.


"So I heard you think those two sadists are the best in bed in the Akatsuki." Kisame smirked openly as he leaned back in the seat next to me. I raised an eyebrow warily, last time I got into this conversation I didn't walk away from it, no I couldn't even walk away from it. A blush crosses my cheeks as I see the fading bruises on my wrists. "They made a good argument." I finally say with a shrug. "Everyone in the base heard your side of it." Kisame grinned and shook his head. "I disagree though." He moved closer, his larger body looming over mine as he draped an arm lazily behind my shoulders. "Care to listen to my argument?" He murmured as he tipped my chin up with a finger and upon seeing no protest in my expression he leaned down to press his lips to mine.

"Since you asked so politely..." I mumbled as my cheeks flushes red. His fingers brushed lightly over my cheek as he stood up and took my arm, pulling me up behind him as he headed for somewhere quieter. We stumbled into his room, my legs wrapped around his waist and his arm supporting me as we made out passionately. Kisame nibbled at my bottom lip, careful not to cut my lip with his sharp teeth.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, pulling him closer as he walked over to the bed and laid me down without breaking our kiss. He supported himself on his elbows as he ran a hand through my hair, pulling it back from my face. I looked up at him breathlessly, a shy grin on my face as he looked me over. "Damn baby..." he shook his head slightly and eagerly kissed me again, his tongue sliding over mine. Our tongues intertwined and I pressed my hands to his chest, feeling out his firm muscles beneath his shirt.

I opened my mouth to protest when he pushed my hands away, but he immediately pressed his lips to my neck somehow finding the sweet sensitive spot just below my jaw with his tongue. His tongue gently caressed over the faded bruise marks on my neck and sucked in the smooth skin. Satisfied that he had left me with a dark hickey on the side of my neck he moved lower, his tongue flicking over my collarbone. "Mm, Kisame..." I sighed softly as I closed my eyes and  
brought my hands up to rest on his shoulders. For someone with such sharp teeth, his mouth was surprisingly gentle as he tore away my shirt slowly albeit easily.

"When we're in here..." his teeth suddenly nipped the soft flesh of my breast left exposed by the low-cut bra. "You call me daddy. Is that understood little one?" The way his hands smoothed over my skin, sending up goosebumps left and right could only be described as worship. He worked around my bra, leaving it in one piece and firmly in place as he kissed every inch of skin available to him above my waist. By then time his finger touched the clasp behind my back, I was in a blissful state and melting into his every touch. "Yes daddy." I finally remembered to respond and wished I had done so sooner when I heard the groan of approval come from his throat.

"I just have a few rules." The silken cloth of my bra fell away from my skin at his tugging at left my upper half a little cold but completely bare. When his lips closed around my nipple and one huge and extremely warm hand palmed my other breast, I couldn't think up any complaint to him having rules. "One you already know. The second is..." He slowly dragged his tongue flat over my nipple, coating it with wetness and leaving it hard. "You do nothing without permission. You don't cum, you don't move. Nothing."

"Yes daddy." The word felt strange on my tongue but I was more than eager to oblige him with his ministrations to my breasts making me weak in the knees. "Good girl. Now take off your pants and lie down again on the bed."

Gulping nervously I slithered off the bed and stripped out of my pants. I wanted to take my time and give him a show, but with the way he was standing there watching me like I was the most irresistible creature on earth and he was fighting to keep his hands off of me, I couldn't wait. Stretching out on my back I turned to look at him cheekily. "I'm ready daddy." I smiled with a gentle bite of my lip as his hands closed on the edge of his shirt and lifted it slowly up and over his head.

Not a single movement of his muscles was missed as he tossed the shirt to the side, his pale blue skin making a strangely beautiful sight in comparison to the dark fabric of his pants. "Touch yourself little one. I want to see you enjoying yourself." Taking his sweet time to unbuckle his belt and loosen the button on his pants, he watched with hawklike eyes as my hand disappeared into pale green panties and telltale motioned indicated I was rubbing my clit.

"Atta girl." He grinned in satisfaction as his pants fell to the floor followed closely by his underwear. I let out a noise of surprise and my hand stopped moving as I tried not to stare. He didn't make a move towards the bed, just stroked his cock slowly with one hand. Even in his huge hand, he still looked impossibly big. It was almost unrealistic, despite the fact that everything about him was actually in proportion... he was just an extremely tall and big guy.

"I didn't say you could stop." He approached the bed, one hand still stroking his already stiff cock and the other reaching down to caress my leg. "Pull those panties to the side." Nudging my legs apart, he rested one knee on the edge of the bed and remained poised above me. "Moan for me, you're so fucking beautiful." He leaned forward, not looking away as he adjusted his position and kissed my inner thigh. "I bet you taste so good." His voice was practically a moan as he ran his hands up and down over my hips, watching as my fingers moved back and forth and then slowly plunged inside of me, only to emerge soaking wet. Without warning he lifted my wrist and pulled my fingers into his mouth, his warm tongue sliding over and between them as he removed any trace of my juices from them.

Positioning himself comfortably between my legs, Kisame lifted my knees over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around my thighs. "I don't want you to cum." His command was simple but would prove to be easier said than done, especially with his tongue lapping over my clit.

At first his grip was gentle, both hands slowly stroking the skin of my thighs as his tongue worked back and forth, eliciting moan after moan from my lips. I felt as if I was going to sink into the mattress as he tenderly worked me closer and closer to an orgasm. His tongue slipped between my folds pressing shallowly into me and prompting me to lift my hips upwards to feel him deeper. The look of satisfaction on his face as I kept working my hips up and down on his tongue made me squirm with embarrassment and need.

"Please daddy" the words escaped before I could think about it and my hips were almost immediately dragged back down to the bed. The closer I got to cumming, the more desperate I got and he must have realized it. Pulling his tongue away, he lapped a few times from my slit all the way to my clit, making me shudder at the pleasure that was oh so delightful, but not quite intense enough for me to get any closer to cumming. "Oh god, that feels so good." There was no way to stop my eyes from sliding closed and my hips straining gently against his firm grip. "Oh yes, please" I gasped out in surprise and pleasure as he sucked my clit into his mouth and his tongue danced over it teasingly.

Realization dawned on me as I began to lose myself in the pleasure. This was all fun up until this point... I couldn't cum.


End file.
